The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Azalea plant, botanically known as Rhododendron hybrida, commercially referred to as an evergreen Azalea plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RLH1-10P18’.
The new Azalea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact evergreen Azalea plants having dense growth habit, large attractive flowers, flowers with good temperature tolerance, consistent remontant flowering during the spring, summer and autumn, good garden performance and low and high temperature tolerance.
The new Azalea plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in 1996 in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C., of a proprietary selection of Rhododendron hybrida identified as code number RLH-1900-RP, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Rhododendron hybrida identified as code number HO-18-SGY, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Azalea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C. in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Azalea plant by semi-hardwood stem cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C. since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Azalea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.